


XX. Contact of two Lines

by causeimdifferent



Series: Wanted [20]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Trust, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causeimdifferent/pseuds/causeimdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas explores new avenues.<br/>So does Philip.</p><p>(And they are both naked.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	XX. Contact of two Lines

Philip’s lips sink into Thomas’s.

“I …”,

Philip says, before planting a second kiss on his lover’s mouth.

“ … love …”

Kiss.

“ … you.”

Thomas’s inside is all warmth and giggles.

He draws Philip closer. To kiss him in return.

Making it taste of what he doesn’t yet dare to say:

 _And_ I _love_ you _._

 

“Have me”, Philip murmurs.

_Is this my heart going crazy, or is it yours?_

_Or both our hearts, racing in unison?_

“Are you sure?”

Philip’s voice is husky, nervous:

“Very sure, Thomas. You just need to go a little …, you know …”

“… easy on you?”

Philip nods.

Thomas stifles a laugh: “Don’t tell me, you’ve never …”

Philip silences him with his lips.

“No, Thomas, I have never …” he breathes, “never even thought I’d ever want to …”

Suddenly Thomas’s chest seems too small for his heart.

He gasps for air.

_You are a virgin?! Now that is … quite something._

“I want … to … feel you … as closely as I possibly can”, Philip whispers.

_At last._

 

After having declared whenever Thomas suggested it: “It’s never going to happen, Thomas.”

“I say stick to your talents – I’m as good at giving, as you’re at taking”, Philip had once said. And Thomas had come to accept their roles. After all Philip was good at calling the shots and Thomas enjoyed submitting to him way too much to believe that he was missing out.

But now his cock is responding instantly and reminds him of how much he does indeed long to experience his lover in that way, after all.

“How do you want it”, Thomas croaks.

“However you want me.”

“I want you in any possible way.”

“Pick one”, Philip chuckles, “otherwise we are not going to get anywhere.”

Suddenly, despite his desire Thomas is anxious. He has never been the first to any one so far. He wants to make it good. Well, unforgettable, really. Especially for Philip.

 

“Do … Do you have oil?”

Philip lifts his right eyebrow: “Darling … what do you expect?”

He stretches his arm out to fumble about in the drawer of the nightstand.

“This should do”, Philip hands a small glass vial to Thomas, “it even smells nice”, he grins, his dimples showing.

Thomas takes Philip’s face in his hands to draw him close for a deep kiss, to prevent himself from saying _it_.

_I love you. And not just so._

_I do love you so insanely much, but you really needn't know._

Their eyes lock.

“How could I ever not see what I have in you?”

Philip whispers and Thomas has to look away.

_Shut up, or I’ll crack._

“Get on your back”, Thomas even manages to sound a bit harsh.

“Now we are talking.”

 

“I’m nervous”, Thomas admits, cursing himself for his lack of cool.

“You’re the right one to talk”, Philip chuckles, rolling off of Thomas, “I sure hope you know, what you are doing.”

“Idiot”, Thomas says tenderly and pulls the cork from the vial with a quiet “plop” to take a sniff.

“Mmh, fancy”, he jokes.

“Ylang-Ylang or something”, Philip laughs, “supposed to be an aphrodisiac. Not that that’s necessary …”

“Have you had a lot of guys over?”

“Oh, Thomas”, Philip looks at him with fondness, “don’t tell me you’d be jealous.”

“You bet I’d be.”

“Really?”

“Really, Idiot.”

Philip is beaming.

“That’s not an answer”, Thomas says.

Philip just grins and bends over to busy himself with the buttons of Thomas’s trousers.

“That’s not an answer either”, Thomas groans and Philip starts stroking him softly.

“Careful, I’m afraid you needn’t do much to get me off. And you would not want that just yet, would you?”

“I take it as a compliment”, Philip purrs and sits back to pull the trousers off Thomas’s legs.

“As you should.”

“Give me that oil.”

“Give me an answer.”

 

With an exasperated sigh Thomas throws the vial at Philip who catches it with a cheeky grin.

“I want to take you so deep in my mouth right now”, Philip says.

Instead he starts slicking up Thomas’s cock.

“Shut up”, Thomas growls, his hands gripping two of the headrest’s wooden poles.

Philip’s hand glides up and down Thomas’s shaft making him wince with pleasure.

“You're good to go”, Philip decides and lets himself fall on his back.

 

Thomas returns the favor of opening buttons and removing trousers and underwear.

“God, I’ve missed this”, he chuckles, eyeing Philip’s hard cock.

“Have you now?" Philip teases, "That’s about the first really nice thing you’ve said to me since we met again.”

Instead of an answer Thomas takes him deep in his mouth, until the cut tip bumps against the back of his throat.

“Ugh, Thomas”, Philip moans, pulling Thomas’s hair as his lips move up and down along his length, “God, this is …”

 

Thomas withdraws “Spill the beans now, you naughty boy”, he beckons, spreading Philip’s legs a little farther apart before uncorking the vial again to drizzle oil on his palm to slick up his fingers.

“I haven’t had anyone here before you, Thomas.”

Thomas can’t keep himself from grinning widely.

“And don’t bloody tell me you don’t believe me. It is the truth. However I have … ow!”

Thomas’s indexfinger advances into Philip.

“You have …?”

“I have …ah, hold on.”

“Come on, you weren’t half as sweet with me when you fucked me the first time”, Thomas says, carefully entering him farther.

“We were drunk, though.” Philip remarks.

“Yes. That helped. As you knew it would. Relax.”

Alternatingly Thomas penetrates and withdraws his finger.

“That’s … not so bad”, Philip gasps.

“You were about to tell me something.”

“I’ve gotten it on with _one_ chap since I left prison – at his place a couple times.”

Thomas adds another finger.

“Are you going to see him again?”

“Don’t be … ow, easy! … don’t be absurd! Not as long as you decide to stick around.”

Thomas withdraws to press Philips thighs down at the hollows of his knees .

“Alright, then … tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop.”

“Don’t you dare stop.”

Thomas puts his tip to Philip’s entrance.

“Philip, for God’s sake ease up a little. You’re so bloody tight, I won’t be able to hold back for a second otherwise.”

“Perhaps you should kiss me, I’ve heard that helps.”

Thomas puts Philip’s legs on his shoulders and bends over to stroke the hair from Philip’s damp forehead.

“You’re lucky I’m that limber”, Philip jokes.

“So are you.” Thomas leans in to suck on Philip’s lower lip.

As his tongue slides into Philip’s mouth he slowly advances into him.

Philip whimpers into Thomas’s mouth rather than properly kissing back.

“Alright?”

“U-huh.”

“I should have made you drunk beforehands.”

“Seems like you’re not half as calculating these days as I was back then.”

“Don’t underestimate me.”

“Ah … ow … hold it. Just a sec.”

Philip takes a few deep breaths. Sweat is trickling from his forehead.

“I know you can be a cock, Thomas, if you want to be.” Philip manages a smile: “But you’ve always struck me as a cock with a heart. And that is quite enticing. Ok … I’m good, go on.”

Philip stifles a moan, his eyes rolling back under fluttering lids, as Thomas pushes his last bit of length into him. “Good God.”

Thomas lowers himself onto Philip, holding him tight, moving his hips slowly, sliding inside and out, relishing in his lover’s gasps and groans, while his hard cock rubs against his belly.

Sweat trickles down Thomas’s temples and the middle of his back, as his thrusts get harder and faster.

“Oh … Thomas …”, Philip’s fingertips scratch across Thomas’s skin, leaving marks.

“I want to … look at you … when you … come.” Philip presses his hands against Thomas’s chest, slippery with sweat.

Thomas props himself up on his hands besides Philip’s shoulders for a last series of deep thrusts, before he lets himself go.

Spent and drenched in perspiration, Thomas sinks down on Philip, his belly sticky with his lover’s cum.

Drowsily he kisses Philip’s neck: “You came, too”, he mumbles.

_I do love you so, you have no idea._

They remain, as they were, listening to their breathing and their hammering hearts slowly calming down.

“I definitely want this again”, Philip murmurs.

Thomas replies with a languorous ‘mmh’.

“I love you, Thomas”, Philip whispers. “I know I’ve said it before … but it’s true, so I’ll say it again and you’ll better get used to it.”

“Who would ever want to get used to that.”

 

“You still don’t trust me, do you?”

Thomas plants another kiss on Philip’s neck, feeling his pulse on his lips.

_You really long for me to say it._

_Just as I did all those years ago._

_And you never did._

“I thought that maybe this would prove that I mean it.”

_It did._

_I still can’t say it just yet._  
  
“I got another trump up my sleeve though.”

“What’s that?” Thomas murmurs into Philip’s hair.

“I’ll find him for you.”

“What?”

“Snotty nose. I’ll find him for you.”


End file.
